Trollz vs Elvez
by zachsaur94
Summary: The BFFL return to the sight of the Phoenix crash accompanied by Jade to investigate the ruins they found, only to stumble upon a dark elf civilization with plans to conquer the world with an age-old weapon from a past long forgotten.
1. Prologue and the Story so Far

**This fanfic is a continuation of Robert Teague's 'Passing the Torch' saga. If you wish to be caught up, I suggest you read those fanfics in order first. I don't own anything belonging to those fanfics or anything from Trollz.**

* * *

Prologue and the Story so Far

Trollzopolis, a thriving utopian city where the trolls live out their peaceful lives. They owed their civilization's success to their connection with magic and the development in technology, which has produced for them hovering scooters called Skoots as well as special phones called spellphones, which can make calls and send spells to the receiver.

But the trolls didn't always have peace. Three thousand years ago, in what is now known as the Haunted Woods, a great evil sought to conquer and enslave the world by controlling all the magic in it. This evil's campaign of dark conquest resulted in the ruin of the old troll world.

That evil...was Simon. A gremlin warlord with an unquenchable thirst for power.

During his quest, Simon and his swamp mutt companion Snarf stumbled upon an unknown cave and decided to explore it, hoping to find something to help them in their attempt to conquer the Troll Nation. And find something they did. For the two had found an alter similar to the one in the troll's Amber Caves, making Simon realize that this is an undiscovered Amber Cave, which he could exploit. Pleased with this discovery, Simon used his own magic to corrupt the amber in the caves, which resulted in it turning into what is now known to trollkind as the exact opposite of amber.

Black Amber.

With this new resource at his disposal, Simon managed to amass an army consisting of other gremlins, orcs, and even the rarely seen race known as dark elves. And like a great wave, this army of power-hungry savages swept across the entire old troll world, destroying all that was in their path.

But even with the power of Black Amber at his disposal, Simon was still no match for the Ancients and their ability to use the Magic of the Ten. Using this great power, the Ancients and their students managed to capture Simon despite his attempts to resist and sent both him and Snarf to the Shadowrealm. As for his army, they stared in shock at the sight of their leader vanishing just like that right in front of them. So they immediately dropped their weapons and scattered to the four corners of the world.

However, one fraction of Simon's army, the dark elves, decided to take advantage of the gremlin warlord's absence and seize control of the Black Amber Caves, using the black amber to develop their civilization the same way the trolls were developing their new civilization after they lost their old one during the war with Simon.

Over time, the Black Amber Caves became part of their culture the same way the Amber Caves are in modern troll culture. When a dark elf girl is born, she is brought to the caves and lets a single drop of black amber fall on her belly button. As she grows, the black amber hardens and become a dark version of a distinctive gem. And once that dark elf child reaches adolescence, that gem begins to glow, allowing her to cast spells the same way troll girls cast spells today, whether by the use of black spell beads or directly from the dark gems themselves.

But despite them having access to Black Amber without the trolls knowing, the dark elves didn't think is was enough to help them pick up where Simon left off. So they spent the last three thousand years searching for other kinds of magic that could help them in their quest to conquer the known troll world.

* * *

The sun shined brightly on Trollzopolis. Everywhere, everyone was happy as they went about their daily lives shopping, gaming, having all kinds of fun or just doing their jobs.

The city had gone through so must recently. Over four years ago, five girls named Ruby Trollman, Amethyst van Der Troll, Sapphire Trollzawa, Topaz Trollhopper, and Onyx Von Trollenberg, all tried combining their magic to see if it would help make Amethyst's boyfriend Coal Trollwell less of a klutz. But, not only did the spell turn out wrong and turn Coal into ice instead, but the fact that the girls unintentionally used the Magic of the Five had broken the seal keeping both Simon and Snarf in the Shadowrealm. Now that he was free, the gremlin warlord could pick up where he left off in trying to conquer the troll world.

Unfortunately for Simon, the girls, mentored by the five Ancients that originally imprisoned him, managed to master the Magic of the Five and repeatedly reimprison him in the Shadowrealm. Their final confrontation took place in Trollenberg, where Simon's abuse of Snarf went too far and caused the swamp mutt to turn on him, resulting in both of them being destroyed and ending their threat once and for all. In the aftermath of it, the five Ancients had passed away after three thousand years and passed their magic onto the BFFL, making them the new Ancients.

But just because Simon was no more, didn't mean there wouldn't be new threats to take his place. Months after Simon's defeat, an ogre terrorist group led by one named Rhodochrosite surfaced with intentions to conquer the Troll Nation. Their movement extended to the island of Trollhiti, where they planned to steal the island's magic in order to make themselves more powerful. Fortunately, the new Ancients, with help from an ogre friend named Sandstone, were able to foil their plans and drive them off the island before a big storm hit. During the confrontation, the girls had discovered another Black Amber Cave had existed on the island the whole time. Sapphire took a black spell bead from the alter and brought it back for study at her new house that she inherited from her Ancient, Mr Trollheimer. At the same time, Sapphire had managed to gain the friendship of a former enemy from high-school, Jade Trollberger and let her be her partner.

A month ago, the world was under threat again. a newly discovered comet, called Trollzawa's Comet due to being discovered by Sapphire, was revealed to be heading towards the Trollz World, spelling doom for everyone. The BFFL knew they had no choice and decided to head up into space in order to prevent the threat. armed with a giant portal spell bead, the new Ancients were able to create a big enough portal and teleport the approaching comet to the other side of the planet, causing it to sail through space while saving the world from the destruction it would bring. Afterwards, the girls used an extra portal spell bead they brought with them to teleport them back to the ground. When they crossed the portal, the girls had found themselves in the Great Northern Plains, where they discovered the statues of something that in Sapphire's eyes, didn't resemble trolls. Now, Sapphire's curiosity is soon to draw her back to the sight of those statues, which will bring her and her friends, accompanied by Jade, on another adventure.

This is where our story begins.


	2. Gathering of the Five

Gathering of the Five

In the Trollzopolis Mall, within Obsidian's Spellz, Ruby was in the alchemy room concocting a new mixture for a new kind of spell bead. Surprisingly, she was wearing what looked like a sorcerer's robe instead of what she would find to be her taste in fashion.

"I get the feeling this is so gonna work." Ruby said, confident that the spell she was creating was going to work perfectly. The door to the room was heard opening, and Ruby looked to see that it was Sardonyx, her employee.

"And what are we making today, Ruby?" she asked her new boss.

"Oh, just something that will help trolls see things from a better angle." Ruby replied before taking out the newly formed spell bead and face the glass wall with none other than Kaboom behind it. The dim troll had decided to take his role as a guinea pig for spells as a new kind of job for him to do, something that Ruby doesn't seem to mind. Placing the spell bead in the slot of her spell phone, she began dialing the number as she made the incantation.

 _"Want to see things from the sky, here's some wings to help you fly!"_

Kaboom's phone rang, and the dim troll quickly picked it up and answered. "Kaboom here." A sudden puff of red smoke burst out of his phone. When it cleared, Kaboom was shown sporting a pair of large feathery wings that were the same color as his hair.

Sardonyx clapped cheerfully at the success of Ruby's spell before she noticed what Ruby was wearing. "Ruby, is that a sorcerer's robe you're wearing? I'm surprised."

Ruby raised an eyebrow and looked down at her robe. "Oh. Well, since I'm now an Ancient, I'm pretty sure Obsidian would want me to take my new role seriously, as both an Ancient and a spell bead alchemist. I thought dressing up like one would help with that." she explained while pulling a spell book off the shelf.

Sardonyx gave a slight giggle at Ruby's explanation. "Now Ruby, I don't think it mattered to Obsidian how you dressed in order to take your role seriously. It's how you look at your responsibilities that show you understand your role." she explained. "Although, that robe does look good on you. It acts like an expression of wisdom."

"You really think so?" Ruby asked flattered. "And who knows? Maybe Topaz can modify it to look more like something of my taste."

As soon as the spell wore off, Kaboom was let out of the testing room and escorted out the front door of the spell shop. Ruby happily gave him his check for today.

"Thanks for your cooperation, Kaboom." Ruby thanked him as he walked down the walkway.

"No prob." he replied waving back. "Happy to be of service."

No sooner had Kaboom left that Ruby had taken notice of a familiar troll coming towards her, accompanied by a young teenage girl. It was Opal Trollangel, a former student and rival of hers. Ruby hadn't forgotten what Coral told her about the two of them having a falling out, and wanted to help them mend their friendship.

"Opal, what brings you here?" Ruby asked.

"Hello, Ruby. Nice to see you." the customer introduced. "This is my daughter Rose Quartz. Her gem just got its glow, so we came to get her a set of starter beads in order to celebrate."

"Ah, the sacred awakening. I remember that day." Ruby sighed, remembering the day it happened to her, as well as the days it happened to her friends. She then took a spell bead from her sleeve and waved it in front of Rose Quartz while chanting an incantation.

 _"A girl with a gem just beginning to glow, needs all the right spells for her magic to flow."_

Flicking it into the air, the bead then glowed while floating. Soon everywhere, similar glows were seen in different spell bead jars, which then floated out of them and went to where the first one was. Forming a circle, a flash of light came and made all the beads connected by a black band and formed a spell bead bracelet, which then fastened itself on Rose Quartz's outstretched left arm.

Rose Quartz looked happily at her new bracelet. "Thank you, Miss Ruby." she said politely.

"You're most welcome." Ruby replied with a bow. "And don't worry, there's no charge, seeing as this is a special occasion."

"Thank you, Ruby." Opal said politely. "Also, if you see Coral, can you tell her I'm sorry for the things I said and that I hope we can still be friends?"

"Of course." Ruby replied. She had hoped to get these two trolls back together, but now doesn't have to worry about it being so hard.

Opal and Rose Quartz then both left the shop, waving goodbye to Ruby.

"It's nice to see that old rivals can change their ways." she said to Sardonyx, who nodded in agreement. Ruby's spellphone suddenly rang and slightly took her by surprise. Pulling it out of her pocket, she opened it to see that it was Sapphire calling.

"What's up, Sapph?"

"Nothing much," Sapphire replied. "Just that I might have made a breakthrough with figuring out what those statues are in the Great Northern Plains. I was hoping you had the time to come over this afternoon so I can show you and the others."

Ruby rolled her eyes and gave a calm smile at Sapphire's request. She had known her since childhood and knew that when she puts her mind to research, nothing stops her. And when she makes a breakthrough, she always wants to share it with her and the rest of the gang.

"I'll be right over." she said to her friend. Sapphire gave a thankful smile and hung up, while Ruby turned to Sardonyx. "Sardonyx, can you..."

"No need to ask me, Ruby." Sardonyx cut off, already knowing what Ruby was going to ask of her. "I'll watch the shop while you're away. I know when one of you calls, all the Ancients must attend."

Ruby gave an approving nod and started walking toward the mall exit, waving back to Sardonyx to wish her good luck. While Sardonyx smiled proudly at Ruby, knowing that Obsidian made a wise choice in a successor.

* * *

Elsewhere in the mall, Topaz was working on a new design for a new line of dresses for Rock Candy Fashions. Her boss Garnet being pleased with her talent as a sales clerk was fantastic enough, but when Topaz showed her a binder containing sketches for new fashion ideas one day just out of her desire to share them, Garnet was more than surprised with how good her ideas looked. So she decided to give Topaz a promotion and allow her to work as the store's official tailor.

When her first dress was put on display, Topaz was surprised when a passing troll took interest and decided to buy it. Before long, many troll customers took an interest in Topaz's creations, turning Rock Candy Fashions into one of the most popular clothing stores in the Trollzopolis Mall.

"Topaz, your ideas have truly sparked the attention of the mall's visitors." Garnet said happily. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Garnet." Topaz replied smiling. "It's nice to be at a place where my talents are to good use, and where I can get the first of every new dress this store receives from shipment."

"Well, if you're going to do that, you're first going to need a raise." Garnet said teasingly before pulling out an envelope. "Like the one I have here just for you."

Topaz smiled wide with joy as Garnet handed her the envelope. Her time at this job has surely taken a turn for the better.

"Thank you, Garnet." she said happily.

"You're welcome, Topaz." Garnet replied politely.

"Yo, yo, how ya doin', Tope?" a voice was heard from the store entrance, one that Topaz was quick to recognize.

"Jasper!" she said excitedly.

True enough, it was her boyfriend coming in. Not much had really changed about him, he was still bald from Amethyst's baldness spell, most likely now seen as permanent from this point on. But that didn't stop Topaz from seeing how cute he was. Both of then have had a steady relationship most of their lives. While Topaz has gotten a job here at Rock Candy Fashions, Jasper has taken a pursuit in the career of a DJ, making awesome music at Trollzopolis's local clubs.

"Hey Tope, nice to see ya got yo fashion mojo working." Jasper commented. " By the way, ya got something I could use for my looks? I thought I could use something that helps with my image as a DJ."

Topaz scratched her chin to help her think what her boyfriend could use to stylize his image. Then an idea popped into her head. "I've got it!" She ran to the back of the store and came back as quickly as she left, carrying a red and yellow striped scarf. "This is one of my personal creations I made especially for you." she said putting it around Jasper's neck.

Jasper took a look in the mirror to see how the scarf looked on him, and apparently liked what he saw. "Mmm, that's what I'm talking about. How much does this beauty cost?" he asked his blonde girlfriend.

"Well, it costs twenty trollars." Topaz said regretfully. "I'd give it to you for free on account of you being my boyfriend, but I don't think Garnet would agree with that." she sighed, with Garnet giving a nod in agreement

"It's cool, Tope, I got it covered." Jasper replied brushing off Topaz's regret. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, from which he pulled out a twenty trollar bill and handed it to Garnet. His DJ pursuit apparently being a paying job.

"It's all yours." Garnet said.

"Cool. See ya around, Tope." Jasper said giving a wink and finger pistol to his girlfriend as he left the store.

Topaz gave a romantic sigh before she was startled by the sound of her spellphone ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and opened it to see who was calling.

The caller was none other than Sapphire. "Topaz, you got time to come over to my house?" she asked. "I made a breakthrough with those statues in the Great Plains and want to tell you and the others."

"Really?" Topaz said happily for her friend, Until she realized something and the happiness faded. "But my shift lasts for another five hours." she said sadly.

"It's okay, Topaz." Garnet said. "I know that being one of the Ancients means you have to attend. So I'm going to let you off work early today."

Topaz hugged her boss before looking back at her friend on her spellphone. "I'll be right there, Trollipop." she told Sapphire and hung up.

"Glad to hear that." said a voice from the shop's entrance, revealed to be Ruby. "'Cause it wouldn't be the same if all of us weren't there."

Topaz gave a smile before clocking out out and made her way out the door, waving goodbye to Garnet as she left with Ruby.

* * *

Onyx sat at her desktop computer typing what is most likely the finishing touches on her latest article. This one happened to be the article she decided to write about the Ancients, telling of their grand adventures during their youth.

"And done." She declared typing the last words on her article and saving it on her hard drive. Onyx then laid back on the head of her chair. "After a few years, it's finally done." she sighed with relief. "I'm sure the museum will want to read it, which will give them new ideas for exhibits they can show visitors to swindle them of their hard-earned money."

Her spellphone rang and slightly caught Onyx by surprise. She picked it up and opened it to see it was Sapphire calling.

"What's up, Sapph?"

"Onyx, can you come over to my house?" Sapphire asked. "I've got something I want to share with you and the rest of the girls."

"Is it about those statues we found near the crash site of the Phoenix?" Onyx asked, having already suspected what it was due to Sapphire putting much work into researching those statues.

"How did you know?" Sapphire asked surprised.

"Because you always want to share with us when you make a breakthrough in your research." Onyx replied.

"I know you're not really interested in learning what those statues are, Onyx." Sapphire pointed out. "But you are still my friend, and I want all my friends to at least know what my breakthroughs are."

"The price I have to pay for having friends like you." Onyx deadpanned, making Sapphire raise a confused eyebrow. "But a price I can tolerate." the goth troll then said smiling. "I'll be there."

"Great. See you soon." Sapphire cheered before hanging up.

Putting her phone away, Onyx then went down the stairs and out the door to her scoot. Revving up, she soon began to make her way towards Sapphire's house to hear what she learned.

* * *

Amethyst was at the Mayor's Office helping him deal with the current relations between trolls and ogres. Rhodochrosite's terrorist movement did put a dent in the peace between the two, but saving the world from a comet did manage to restore it before the Ogre Mage made another movement against the trolls. Now Amethyst, the Mayor, and many others have formed a council to decide how to handle this crisis.

"So, in your view, you think that helping the ogres develop their technology and make them as advanced as ours will help end the crisis?" the Mayor asked Amethyst, somewhat understanding her idea.

"It might help show the Ogre Nation how much we value peace with them, Mr. Mayor." Amethyst replied, though she had her doubts that it would work.

"But what if it doesn't?" another troll protested. "What if they decide to use the technology we provide them with to their advantage?"

"I'll admit, Miss Lapis Lazali, that my plan may not work." Amethyst replied in a calm manner. "But if we're to regain trust with the ogres in a non-violent way, we need to try something."

"She's right, Miss Lazali." the Mayor said in agreement. "Right now, the only reason the Ogre Nation is not trusting us is because that treacherous mage Rhodochrosite is filling their heads with mistrust. Helping them develop their technology as well as helping them defend their nation from orc attacks might show them we want peace instead of war."

"Perhaps you're right." Lapis said in defeat. "Very well, we shall give your idea a try, Miss Van Der Troll."

"Now, is there anyone else who has an opinion about Amethyst's idea?" the mayor asked the rest of the council, who all remained silent as they seemed to agree with Amethyst and shook their heads in response. "Then meeting adjourned."

As the council members left, Amethyst came to Lapis Lazali to comfort her. "Miss Lapis, I know my idea sounds bad, even I have doubts. But we just can't seen to find a non-violent solution to this problem." she said regrettably.

"I know." Lapis replied. "Which is why I will be supervising this mission."

Amethyst smiled at Lapis' decision and gave her a hug for luck. "Good luck."

Lapis, surprised at first from the hug, gave a smile and hugged Amethyst in return.

The moment was cut short when Amethyst's spellphone rang and alerted the two. Breaking the hug, Amethyst pulled out her phone and opened it to see it was Sapphire.

"What's up, Sapph?"

"Nothing." the genius troll replied. "How'd the meeting go?"

"It went fine." Amethyst answered. "The motion was passed to help the ogres develop their technology to see if that would help restore peace."

"Really? Cool." Sapphire said amazed. "Anyway, are you able to come over to my house for a meeting of my own?"

"Sure." Amethyst answered. "Now that my meeting with the council is over, of course I can."

"Great, See you and the others soon." Sapphire cheered before hanging up.

"Looks like I've got another meeting to go to." Amethyst told Lapis.

"It's okay, Amethyst, I understand." Lapis replied.

Amethyst smiled at Lapis' understanding and started making her way towards the exit to scoot on over to Sapphire's house to hear what she wanted to say.

* * *

All four girls were soon seen skooting together, having met up together at some point, and were all making their way towards Sapphire's house. During their trip, they decided to catch up on what Sapphire called them over to hear.

"What do you think she found out about those statues?" Amethyst asked curious.

"Don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Ruby said with her own opinion. "By the way, Ame, how'd the meeting with the council go?"

"Oh, it went fine." Amethyst replied. "The motion was passed to help the ogres develop their technology to be as advanced as ours."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Onyx said concerned. "What if they take advantage of the tech we provide them with and use it against us?"

"A member of the council had the same opinion." Amethyst said with her own doubts. "Even I have doubts that it'll work, which is ironic since it was my idea in the first place."

All the others gasped upon hearing that, but nonetheless understood Amethyst's reason for it.

"It's okay, Trollipop." Topaz comforted. "We know you're just looking for non-violent solutions to the problem."

"Thanks, Tope." Amethyst said, feeling better.

"Although, you could share our fashion tips with them. That would make them more civilized." Topaz then suggested, much to the annoyance of her friends. "Speaking of fashion, are you wearing something new, Ruby?" she then asked her red haired friend after noticing the robe she was wearing. "I noticed it when we left the mall, but forgot to bring it up until now."

"Oh, this?" Ruby said looking at the sleeve of her robe. "I thought I'd try a new look to better fit my new role as an Ancient. But now that I think of it, it could use a little stylizing into something more of my taste. Can you help me with that, Topaz?" she then asked her blonde friend.

"Well, I'll see what I can do." Topaz replied.

"It'll have to wait." Onyx said getting all their attention as she pointed ahead to show Sapphire's house was in sight. "We're here."

* * *

The four girls had parked their skoots on the driveway into Sapphire's garage and made their way inside. Coming into the living room, they saw both Sapphire and Jade sitting on the couch, with the coffee table set with filled teacups so they would have something to drink while they listened to Sapphire's discovery.

"Aw, this is real nice of you, Trollipop." Topaz said, admiring the tea they made for them.

"Thank you." Sapphire replied. "But credit for the tea goes to Jade."

"It was nothing." Jade said in a calm manner, clearly not wanting the credit go to her head. "But I should warn you, it's a little different each time I make it. So I can't guarantee the taste."

Ruby hesitated upon hearing that, but decided to take a sip in the end. When the tea touched her tongue, her eyes grew wide with sparkles in it. "It's great." she said with her friends nodding in agreement.

"Well then, today's brew was a good one this time." Jade softly cheered before she and Sapphire wanted to get back to the point of their meeting.

"Now then, about those statues we found near the crash site of the Phoenix." Sapphire said.

"Yeah, what about them?" Onyx asked as she and the others put down their teacups so they could be focused on what Sapphire had to say.

"After much research, me and Jade managed to find out what they resemble." Sapphire announced. "They're statues of Dark Elves."

Everyone gasped upon hearing that. They had learned about dark elves during their time in school, and learned that they had disappeared after the war against Simon.

"I thought they went extinct." Topaz said.

"Apparently, they did not." Sapphire sighed. "But that's not all, upon looking closer at them in the photos I took, I realized that they had tummy gems just like trolls." she claimed, making everyone gasp in shock again.

"How is that possible?!" Amethyst asked with shock in her voice. "Dark elves don't have access to the Amber Caves like trolls do."

"I don't know, but that's what me and Jade intend to find out." Sapphire replied. "We plan to head back there and see if we can find any clues to figuring out what's going on."

"Well, if you're going on a mission to investigate how dark elves have access to amber, count me in." Ruby declared, feeling insulted by the idea that dark elves had access to amber that trolls have had since the beginning of time.

"I'm in too." Onyx joined in, much to Sapphires surprise.

"But I thought you weren't interested in this."

"That was before this started sounding like a mission to find out how dark elves got their hands on amber." Onyx replied.

"I guess this means we're all gonna have to go." Amethyst said with a shrug.

"Which means I'm gonna have to call Garnet to tell her I'm gonna be on another Ancient mission again." Topaz slightly complained as she pulled out her phone.

"We'll also have to call the Ancient Liaison Office to arrange a flight to the site." Amethyst pointed out.

"I already took care of that." Sapphire said. "Shale is going to fly us there. I also called the mayor's office to let them know where you'll be."

"Oh, thanks." Amethyst replied.

'Well then, lets get to it." Ruby announced, eager to solve this mystery.


	3. The Crash Site

The Crash Site

The Great Northern Plains were surprisingly quiet as the sun shined down upon it. A month ago, it had received a disturbance in the form of a damaged spacecraft that emerged from a giant portal and crashed somewhere within it.

That craft was the Phoenix, an experimental craft that was sent on a special mission to halt the threat a rouge comet posed to the world. when the Phoenix crashed, it left a trail of destruction in its wake as it plowed though a small section of the plains. A few minutes later, the craft suddenly exploded due to a leak from the fuel thrusters. But after a whole month, the plains are once again at peace, and the crash now seemed like a distant memory.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of rotating blades, and a helicopter then found itself gliding over the plains. It was no doubt from Trollzopolis, and looked to be heading to the site of the Phoenix's crash, following the trail of destruction it left behind.

Inside, the copter was revealed to be piloted by none other than Shale, the Ancients' official pilot, and inside the passenger room sat the BFFL, along with Jade, Sapphire's partner. They looked out the windows of the copter to get a good look at the plains, not seeing much change in it since the last time they were here. Some of them were actually quite nervous about their new mission, and for good reason. During their time in school, the girls once studied the dark elf race and learned many things. But one of those things they learned, was that they were just as dangerous as Simon was back in the time of the Old Troll World, which meant they would have to be cautious if they ever encounter one.

It wasn't long before Amethyst decided to break the silence in their room. "Hey guys, I don't know if I told you this."

"Told us what?" Ruby asked putting her attention on her friend.

"Well, during my meeting with the Mayor back home, there was more going on than the Ogre Terrorist Movement." This caught everyone else's attention. as Amethyst continued. "There was also word that a high elf village was mysteriously attacked by unseen forces and made every one of the residents vanish without a trace."

"What?!" Topaz said with shock. "Why would anyone want to attack high elves? They're a peaceful race, not to mention they have good taste in nature-themed fashion."

"Another good question is who could be capable of doing this without being seen and vanishing without a trace?" Ruby wondered, thinking this had something to do with magic, magic that felt as ancient as the Magic of the Five, but evil.

"Do you think it was the dark elves that did it?" Jade asked, just as curious about the matter as everyone else was.

"That would make sense, since dark elves and high elves have been natural enemies since the dawn of time." Sapphire pointed out, having read up on that subject back in school.

"And we know there's a clan of dark elves with magical amber." Ruby reminded. "So it could be their doing."

"Well, you'll have the chance to investigate." Shale said getting their attention. "Because we've just arrived at where we left the Phoenix."

* * *

True to Shale's word, the girls had indeed arrived at the site of the Phoenix's crash. Not much had changed since they were rescued. Everything was exactly as they had left it a month ago.

"Man, this thing looks like it's seen better days." Jade said looking at the damage.

"Really? I didn't know spaceships could see." Topaz said, not understanding Jade's meaning.

"No, Topaz, she means the ship has looked better." Amethyst corrected.

"Oh." Topaz said getting it. "Which is true since from what I remember hearing, it was brand new."

"Not just brand new, Tope, it was also technologically revolutional." Sapphire joined in. "It was made to use hover physics as a means of locomotion, even to get up into space." Topaz only stared in confusion, having no idea what her friend was talking about. So Sapphire decided to explain at her level of understanding. "It's like our Skoots, only much more powerful."

"Oh, now I get it." Topaz said understanding.

"I still can't believe you guys actually went up in space in this." Jade said looking around the wreckage.

"Believe it, Jade." Ruby replied. "This ship carried us hundreds of miles off the ground in order for us to stop an incoming comet from destroying our world."

"Well, when we're done looking around the ship, we should probably go check out those statues." Sapphire suggested.

"Well, we can do that now." Amethyst replied, knowing nothing was stopping them from doing what they really came to do.

With that, all the five Ancients, along with Jade, made their way to where they saw the statues, with Sapphire excited to finally get a better understanding of them.

Amethyst stopped for a moment to turn around to Shale, who stayed behind at the Phoenix. "Hey Shale, are you coming?" she asked.

"No thanks." Shale replied. "I'm actually gonna stay behind and call the Liaison Office. They might be able to salvage the Phoenix and see if they can put her back together."

"Okay, call us if something bad happens." Amethyst said back before turning to catch up with her friends, leaving Shale to do as she pleased.

* * *

The girls soon found themselves at the same spot where they first saw the statues, as well as the stairs that were right next to them. True to both Sapphire and Jade's word, the statues did resemble dark elves with tummy gems. The girls still questioned this possibility. In all of history, the dark elves have never had access to the Amber Caves. They were always heavily guarded by the best troll security forces the troll government had to offer. And yet, these statues show the impossible.

"It's just not possible." Onyx said looking closer at the tummy gem carvings on the statues, still unable to figure out why these statues are made with tummy gems when they can't access the Amber Caves. "Dark elves have never gotten their hands on amber in all of recorded history."

"Maybe they found an undiscovered entrance." Topaz guessed, thinking of possible theories.

"Not likely." Onyx shot down. "Trolls have been in every passage of those caves for the past three thousand years and mapped out every one. There's no way they missed a spot."

"Well then, how'd they do it?" Topaz then asked, feeling just as lost as Onyx.

"Well, that's what we're here to find out." Ruby joined in.

"Guys, have you noticed anything familiar about the posses these statues are in?" Amethyst asked her friends.

This caught their attention, so they looked at the statues to see what she was talking about. The dark elves looked like they were standing in a steadfast position, holding out one arm with the hand open, looking like they were about to cast a spell.

Sapphire saw this and quickly realized what Amethyst was trying to show them. "These aren't just any old statues, these are sentries."

"Sentries?" Topaz said confused.

"Yeah, guardsmen." Amethyst explained. "Like the Ancient Trollgyptians, statues of troll warriors were placed at certain spots to act as guards in place of real trolls."

"Why would they make statues do something meant for real guards?" Topaz asked, still confused about this.

"Because real troll warriors couldn't be counted on to stand guard for thousands of years." Ruby answered.

"Oh, that makes sense." Topaz said giggling, finally understanding.

"And to make absolutely sure this trick would work, they carved the statues to look like the warriors were ready for battle, just like these dark elves look ready to cast a spell to repel any intruders." Amethyst finished.

"Well, keep up the good work." Onyx said to the statues.

"Guys, do you know what this means?" Sapphire said getting her friends' attention. "It means that whoever made these statues didn't want anyone coming anywhere near here."

"But how do we know that this place is still inhabited?" Jade asked. "Like Ruby said, these statues were meant to stand guard here for thousands of years. So there's no evidence that shows people still live here."

"True, but there's still a chance this place is still inhabited." Sapphire countered. "The odds of that are 50/50."

"Really? How old would these statues be in order for that to be a possibility?" Topaz asked curious.

"Well, given the amount of dust that's collected over the years, I estimate that these statues have been here for less than three thousand years." Sapphire calculated.

"Three thousand years?" Amethyst said surprised. "That would mean that these statues were made some time after Simon was first locked away." Her surprise was soon put aside when she saw Ruby groaning and holding her head, almost as if she was having a headache. "Ruby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ame." Ruby replied. "It's just, I feel like I'm sensing something here, something magical but dark."

"It wasn't long before Amethyst and the other Ancients began to feel the same thing and held their heads in pain from it. They suspected this was another power they gained from being the new Ancients, for they had learned many new powers from their mentors and understood all of them. If that was the case, then this one must be the ability to sense the presence of magic, both good and dark alike.

"Are you guys okay?" Jade asked concerned, having never felt anything due to not being an Ancient.

"Yeah, we're fine." Onyx assured after recovering. "But guys, if we're sensing the presence of dark magic, then that means something's happening here. Which means we have to investigate further and put a stop to it."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Ruby said confident. "Let's get to it." she pointed to the stairs next to the statues.

The six trolls began their descent down the stairs and into the unknown cave they led to, ready to take on whatever was down there causing dark magic.

Amethyst stopped to pull out her spellphone and called Shale. "Shale, something came up. We might be gone much longer than we planned. Can you keep yourself entertained until we get back?"

"I'm way ahead of you on that, Amethyst." Shale replied, her point being made when she was shown wearing a two-piece bikini and sitting on an open lawnchair, holding a tanning mirror so to give herself a tan.

"Alright then, see you later." Amethyst smiled as she hung up and ran to catch up with her friends. And together, they walked right into the cave, prepared to take whatever secrets it held and could be used against them.


End file.
